


We all make mistakes

by Hasegawa



Series: DCU Drabbles: Lost Stars [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Kon is childish, Kon tries to find Tim, M/M, Tim is lost, batfam, but you cant blame him because he is technically toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon's side of the story and how it continues</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all make mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Kon's POV

To be honest, Kon-El was no brainer. Within the Justice League, he was not the one with the brain. And that’s why he was flattered when he realized Robin’s feeling for him. And that’s why he just went with the flow and slept with Robin that night—their first time. And since then, they were sort of together; and Kon enjoyed it.

 

Robin—Tim, he was a serious leader with brain and excellent detective skill who enjoyed his time alone with books and electronics. Kon spent hours watching Tim using his laptop—the speed of his fingers on those keyboards was very satisfying to watch. He was so different from Dick, who was the first Robin. Kon knew them both; since he was technically reborn twice. Dick was a great leader and team member, even a good friend. But Tim was exclusive—he was the perfect, stoic leader with detective ability, almost untouchable, especially for Kon. To know that he was actually important for Tim, that Tim actually fancied Kon, it was something that made Kon’s ego soared.

 

Probably the star-struck, the ego-stroking and the novelty that brought Kon to actually accepted when Tim asked him out after their third time. Tim and Kon spent times together, either fucking or just sitting with each other. It was relaxing and Kon loves it. the way Tim’s breath felt on his skin, the weight of Tim’s lithe body on his lap. The slow beat of Tim’s heartbeat; the smile Tim always gave him when they woke up together. Even the morning breath was funny too.

 

It was new and wonderful for most of the time, even though Kon often felt he was Tim’s second after the Mission. Tim always put the mission first; and Kon felt a bit ignored. Then Kon died, but when he returned, he found that Tim had been relentlessly trying to clone him, and wow, that stroke his ego even more. It was just good to feel needed, just as himself, not as the Superman’s clone.

 

Then Batman died, Nightwing became Batman, and Tim was fired from being Robin. Tim was devastated. Tim lost his mind, and went solo as a Red Robin. Tim was depressed. It was hard being with him. Kon was no brainer. He is not mentally strong to support Tim inside his darkness and depression. It became a burden. It was then he became closer and closer to Steph. Steph was getting over her relationship with Dick and Kon tried to help her, while she also helped Kon in deciphering and determining how to treat Tim.

 

Slowly, it went south. They kissed, and it felt so right it was wrong.

 

They spent a week without talking to each other after the kiss; yet they found themselves hiding in the storage at the Justice League tower kissing each other again. It escalated, with Kon found himself more and more in Steph’s company instead of Tim. When Tim went for a long mission, Kon felt quite guilty yet happy at the prospect of full time with Steph. Steph always expressed her guilt at going behind Tim, but so far she always responded when Kon touched her.

 

They almost went all the way one time at the HQ, but Steph stopped them because she felt guilty about Tim. Kon, in the heat of the moment, said the thing he had been thinking more often recently, about breaking up with Tim.

 

Steph looked indecisive, but finally, after three days, she came into his room, and they had sex.

 

Kon wanted to say it was great sex. But he was an honest boy (curse of being Superman’s clone), and so he couldn’t admit that. Sex with Steph felt… wrong. It was different from sex with Tim. With Tim, it was all silent until the peak where Tim just screamed and wrecked. It was satisfying to break Tim apart, the usual stoic leader into a twitching mess. With Steph, it was more animated with more laugh but… there was just no spark, no peak. She felt it as well. And that’s why they haven’t move on to second time.

 

Looking back, Kon should have noticed that he hadn’t seen Tim for at least a month. He was too pre-occupied with what happened on his relationship with Steph to notice that the long mission Tim went for should be done by at least a week ago. He just started to realize it when the League went to mission and Robin taunted Bart for being too fast. Usually Tim would be there to be the one insulted by the new Robin. So Kon started to wonder, where was Tim?

 

He went to Tim’s apartment but found it was empty. Not only Tim wasn’t there, but his things were gone too. The furniture was still on their usual spot, but the things Tim usually use, like mugs and his favourite T-shirt for sleeping were gone. Kon’s leftover things were there though. Tim wouldn’t be moving out without telling him, would he?

 

Kon got the first clue something was not right. He asked around in regards to Tim’s whereabouts, though maybe in hindsight he shouldn’t asked Dick. But Bats know all about each other, even about the second Robin. Dick agreed to help, though.

 

Batman/Nightwing was the next clue. Batman/Nightwing—not Dick—came barging to his room at the League’s HQ and grabbed Kon’s T-hirt. _“What did you do to Tim?”_

_“W…What? I don’t… “_

_“Don’t lie to me, Superboy. Whatever you did, go and apologise to him. Or else you won’t be peeing by standing anymore.”_

Kon knew he had done something really bad and Tim was gone. He searched in Gotham, braving himself against the law of No supes in Gotham. He tried to catch Tim’s voice, but there was none. He went back to Steph for help. It was from her he finally realized the probability of Tim actually knowing about him and Steph, which means… Tim broke up with him and left. Maybe. 

 

It was strangely hurtful.

 

Steph slapped him once, and then apologised. She decided it was best for them to not see each other again before they have the chance to set things right with Tim. She helped him search Tim separately, and through her (which means through Oracle), Kon was told that Tim had bought several different plane tickets to different places. It was the starting point to search. He flied to each of the cities and just randomly looking for Tim. He had no brain and have no idea how to search using smart ways like internet or bank account or documents or radar, just like what the Bats were doing (Weirdly enough, all the Bats were searching—Batman/Nightwing, Robin, and even the Red Hood even though he won’t admit it). All he could do was just to go around the city and tried his best to listen to Tim’s voice.

 

Or just his heart beat.

 

On his tenth cities, he started to feel despair just when he heard the familiar voice and heartbeat. He followed the voice, although very soft and far, and it brought him to the front of a small burger joint. It was the farthest place he expected to find Tim, so he almost turned back and fly; just when he heard Tim spoke. Unmistakably Tim.

 

He entered and saw Tim was touching a boy’s face. It was not the sensual touch; it was more the detective-looking-for-clues touch. The boy’s heart was racing though.

 

Tim turned with greetings and froze.

 

Kon wanted speak, but nothing came out. His mouth was dry.

 

And Tim ran away from him, towards the door that separated the kitchen and eating area.

 

 

* * *

 

Kon automatically moved to chase after Tim. Yet the boy moved to block him.

 

“So..Sorry, but please go away.”

 

“What?” Kon shook his head. “No. I … I have been searching for him.”

 

“Mr…Mr Tim doesn’t want to meet you.”

 

“How would you know?” Kon maybe a bit resentful but he was so close of getting to Tim, and this nobody was telling him to go away. “Who are you?”

 

“ I am.. I work in here. Mr. Tim manages us. He… He doesn’t look like he wants to see you. Ha has too much admirers, and you are scaring him. Please leave.”

 

“I am not a stalker! Wait, Tim… manages you?”

 

The boy raised his right eyebrow. “Yes, he is the manager.”

 

Kon blinked. “Why?”

 

“Because he is the best manager ever.”

 

Kon could see that, yes. “…How?”

 

“Sir, please just leave.” The boy huffed. “We are opening and it will get busy soon. Today it will be only me and Mr Tim, so please go away.”

 

“Only you and Tim? Why?”

 

“Because Riley is sick.” The boy shrugged.

 

“…Can I help?”

 

“No.” Tim voice cut Kon's thought and Kon turned to see Tim standing with closed off expression. “No, we don’t need any help. Please leave.”

 

“Tim… I am…” _Sorry “_ I miss you. So much.”

 

Tim stopped when he heard Kon and laughed hollowly. “ _Unbelievable_. Was I so stupid to overlook all the lies? I was a shit detective, if any.”

 

 “Tim, please…”

 

“Safe it, Kon. I don’t need this. Please leave me in peace.”

 

“Why did you leave? Why didn’t you tell me? Why…”

 

“You know why, Kon.” Tim smiled coldly. “I am dealing with it, so please respect me and let me cope with this myself.”

 

“…Are you breaking up with me?”

 

Tim looked speechless. For a moment. “ME?” and then, since Tim being Tim, caught himself from screaming. “Me, breaking up with you? You were the one who said it.”

 

“When?”

 

“…When you kissed _Steph_.” Tim closed his eyes. “Look, I am in no mood to talk. It was bad enough I need to find out you were cheating on me, and wanting to break up with me. It was even worse to know I mean nothing to you. I have no time to speak to you. Collin and I need to prepare, we are busy. Come on, Collin.”

 

The boy nodded and followed Tim. Kon couldn’t take it. He couldn’t watch as Tim walked away from him. He needed to catch Tim.

 

“Can I help?”

 

“What?” Tim asked coldly.

 

“Can I help you? With work, I mean?”

 

Tim ignored him and walked to the counter with Collin following just behind. Collin turned to watch him for a moment before closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
